


Party Crashers

by studella



Series: Cheng's Halloween Toga/Masquerade Party [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Raven Cycle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studella/pseuds/studella
Summary: This is a series about the night of Cheng's toga party. It is a retelling of what could have happened that night that we didn't get to read about.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Cheng's Halloween Toga/Masquerade Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Party Crashers

Adam sat in front of the Hondayota’s headlights, scrying for Cabeswater as he waited for Ronan to show up. It was going to be a long night. Adam could feel it as surely as he could feel the ley line beneath his feet. 

The events of the day had been emotionally and physically draining. It came with the knowledge that wild Noah, young and carefree, created Raven Day coupled with the realization that the Noah he knew now wasn’t even half of the Noah he had been before. Then the thing with his eye and the blackness that came for him in the bathroom and Cabeswater diminishing power to protect him. Then it was Blue.

Adam had mental lists of things that were most important to him. The first list included the basics: school, work, shelter, food. Mostly in that order. His most recent list was titled How to Keep Gansey From Dying, and it only had one item, FIND GLENDOWER. He did not think he would need to add DON’T KISS BLUE SARGENT, but when the topic of saving Gansey came up, it took the number one spot.

The conversation ended with an irresponsible Blue going to Cheng’s toga/costume/masquerade party. With Gansey. Alone. The Adam before would have been angry with the idea that Blue was another person who didn’t want him and Gansey was another person who Adam could never be. The Adam now was angry because Blue was being dangerous and reckless. Reckless because she was a girl whose kiss could kill. Dangerous because she was going to go off with the boy fated to die.

Adam entertained the thought of playing with fire when another set of headlights pulled up at the curb. He did not move until Ronan held out his hand. When Adam took it, he felt the burn of skin against skin. He saw the split second flush of skin where Ronan grabbed his wrist to pull him up. When he made eye contact, he saw the fire reflected in Ronan’s gaze. 

They exchanged Cabeswater demon stories. Adam with his eye. Ronan with the black oozing from trees in his dreams. Adam allowed Ronan to lean in closer than necessary to examine his eyes. He let Ronan run his fingers over the lines on his palm, the unspoken feelings Adam knew existed in those soft touches. 

“We need to make a pit stop first.”

Adam had voiced to Blue he was NOT going to Cheng’s party. He had also verbally confirmed that Ronan was also NOT going to Cheng’s party. He was speechless, however, when Ronan parked down the street from the Vancouver house. It was close enough that Adam could feel the music vibrating through the BMW, but far enough away that no one could see them.  
“Are you being serious right now?” Adam did not have time to play games on a school night.  
Ronan glared over the rarely used backpack that he had retrieved from the back seat. It looked vaguely like the bag Ronan used to bring Chainsaw to class. “You need to learn how to have a fucking good time.” He placed a bundle of folded clothes on Adam’s lap.

“I do not think going to a Halloween party at Cheng’s constitutes as having a good time.” Adam unfolded the shirt he was given and turned it around to examine it. He contemplated if Ronan had ever cleaned the bag after Chainsaw outgrew it. 

Ronan had stepped out of the car to tuck in the white shirt he now wore. It was ruffled where there should have been buttons and the sleeves stopped tight at the wrists. He leaned inside the opened car door and smirked at Adam. A challenge. 

Adam rolled his eyes before putting on whatever Ronan had given him. He didn’t give it much thought until he walked out of the car and took a look in the side-view mirror.

He was not surprised at the way the pants were tight on him, but a comfortable fit. He entertained the idea that Ronan stared at his body long enough to be able to pick something that fit so well even though it was more likely that he had dreamt it. The shirt had loose sleeves, but the front was held together by strings that Adam had not bothered to tie. The outfit as a whole made Adam feel like he belonged in another world. 

Ronan was on the other side of the mirror. He had in his hands what Adam assumed was a mask, considering Ronan had one on himself. It was adorned with feathers that covered nearly all of Ronan’s face, a beak right above where his mouth should be. He didn’t look like Ronan, which Adam guessed, was the point. 

When Adam made no move to put on the mask, Ronan did it for him. He carefully brushed back strands of hair so that the hook of the mask latched on perfectly to his ear. He adjusted the face of the mask and bent the wire so that it fit over his nose and onto his forehead. Adam almost didn’t feel the wire turn to branches that grew leaves over his cheeks because he was looking at Ronan who had not moved his fingers from beside his face. 

Ronan picked up the six pack that he had placed on the ground and walked towards Vancouver house. They were greeted by a grinning Henry in a toga. Whatever unpsoken words transpired, Adam understood the recognition of Cheng’s face but the agreement that it didn’t exist. 

“Let’s go,” Ronan whispered and grinned near Adam’s hearing ear. 

He followed Ronan into the living room which had been redecorated into a dance floor. There was only a strobelight on in one corner, leaving all the party goers almost unrecognizable unless one of the colorful rays hit directly on their face. The open screen door to the backyard let in a smoky haze that smelled faintly of marijuana. The blasting EDM made it difficult for Adam to hear on account of having one good ear.

He watched Ronan move his body in beat with some unknown song that played through the speakers. When Ronan reached out for Adam’s hand, logic told him to turn around. Leave. Fix Cabeswater. 

Instead, Adam Parrish let his heart take over. 

Ronan placed his hands on Adam’s waist, and Adam laced his fingers around Ronan’s neck as they let their bodies move. Adam had never learned and he had never been comfortable in his body enough to dance, but it was like he knew all the right steps when he responded to Ronan’s movements. 

Everytime the beat changed, or a song ended, Ronan found a new way to captivate Adam. Warmth spread through him everytime Ronan ran his hands over his body. He felt his ears flush when Ronan’s breath got too close. When Ronan turned Adam around and held him close, Adam forgot about Cabeswater and Gansey and Blue. It was just Adam, the magician, with Ronan, the dreamer. 

It was getting crowded and Ronan had pushed Adam against a spot underneath the stairs. In such a contained space, Adam would have expected to feel claustrophobic, but all he could think about was Ronan’s hands untucking his shirt, his lips grazing his neck. Adam was sure they would have kissed if their masks weren’t in the way. 

Adam was a step behind Ronan, barely untucking his shirt as Ronan ran his hand over Adam’s stomach on his way to his chest. Just as Adam touched bare skin, he heard a familiar laugh. Two familiar laughs. 

They both stopped, their hands still on each other’s bare skin when they heard Gansey say “I like you an awful lot, Blue Sargent.” It was silent for a moment and then they heard the stairs creak as Blue and Gansey walked away. 

Adam leaned his head back and sighed. The movement required him to remove his hand from Ronan’s body. It wasn’t required, but Ronan stepped back as well, the moment lost between them. 

“Let’s go fix Cabeswater.”


End file.
